The tale of Panchan
by Panny
Summary: A sweet little Trunks and Pan fic. COMPLETE


Tale of Pan-chan –by Panny

The pouring rain rushed down, tapping against glass windows and tiled roofs as the sound of thunder bellowed in the distance. Nestled in the countryside a small house stood secluded from all others. Outside a woman ran about wildly in an attempt to save the newly cleaned clothes hanging on the line. On the second floor a window was opened, allowing a gentle breeze to run through the room.

Inside the room a girl sat at her desk, hunched over a blank piece of paper and concentrating intensly. She let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back in her chair in an attempt to clear her mind.

This is hopeless, she thought, leaning forward once again. She had been sitting there for hours, racking her brain for what she knew desperately wanted to escape onto paper. It was there and she knew it, she just didn't know what it was.

"Pan! Phone call!"

The girl looked up and smiled, eager to escape her minds torture. She picked up the phone and quickly yelled down to her mother. "I got it!"

"Okay hun!"

Pan walked over to her bed and sat down, glad to be sitting on something soft, and not a hard wooden chair. "Hey, who is it?" Pan asked, lying down and stretching her back. "Hey it's me Trunks. What's up?"

"Not much. Trying to finish my homework. I have to write a short story but I can't think of anything." The man on the other end laughed slightly, bringing a smile to Pan's lips. "Y'know." He said. "Whenever I had to do an assignment like that I always wrote about one of our adventures. My teachers always though I was so original."

Pan sighed and sat back up. "Yeah but I get writing assignments like this so often I can't always use that stuff. My teacher's tired of the adventures of Son Gokou and friends."

"Yeah. I guess he probably would be huh?"

"Mmhmm. The real problem though is that I have something to write and I just can't think of it. It's kinda like when you drop something in deep water so you swim in to find it but whenever you reach down, all you come back with it the same handfull of sand. It's just so frustrating."

"Aww… Poor poor Pan-chan. Maybe you should just take a break, and you'll find some inspiration to write the beautiful story I'm sure is hiding in you somewhere."

"I guess so." There was silence between the two for a moment. Outside the rain continued to pour, and the wind whipped the curtains of Pan's room about wildly. She walked over to shut the window and took in a breath of the fresh rainy air. "Mmm… Maybe I should get out for a little while. Sorta clear my head." She heard Trunks make a small sound of agreement accompanied by what sounded like the crunch of italian bread. "Trunks?… are you eating?"

"Mnno. Ahm jusf ummm… yahh." Pan laughed and looked out at the quickly moving clouds. "Ne, Trunks? You wanna go into town with me?"

"In this weather?"

"Yeah… it'll be a nice change."

"I guess so. Mom's in the office and Bra's out shopping so I need something to do. You want me to pick you up?"

"No I'll meet you at your house in ten minutes or so, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Ja."

"Ja."

Pan hung up the phone and quickly shut the window. She was about to leave when she looked down at her clothes. Ripped jeans and a dirty T-shirt were fine for doing homework but not going out. She quickly put on a clean white T-shirt and a new pain of jeans, then grabbed a hooded jacket on her way out.

With a short burst of ki she took off towards the western capital and in less than a minute she was feeling better. The fresh air whipped her hair around and the rain was cool and refreshing. By the time she reached Capsule Corp. she was already fairly wet but it felt so good to be out of the confines of her room that she didn't care.

After a quick knock at the front door, Pan stepped into the large residential building that stood next to Capsule Corp's main compound. She took her jacket off and rung it out just outside the doorway, then began walking through the halls to the livingroom where Dr. And Mrs. Briefs, Trunks' grandparents, were sitting and playing with some of their animals. Pan took a moment to look at the cat on Dr. Briefs' shoulder and wondered as she often did to as how long the cat had actually been sitting there.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Briefs. Is Trunks around?" Pan asked politely with a small bow. "Oh sure Pan-chan deary." Mrs. Briefs answered. "I think he was with Vegeta-chan in the gravity room, or was he at work. No no that's not right. Maybe studying, or in the kitchen. I know! He stayed over Goten-chan's house! Oh but then why would be here? Oh dear…"

"He's in his room." Dr. Briefs told her. "That's right!" Mrs. Briefs answered. "Now why didn't I think of that?" Pan quickly thanked them and ran down the hall. Once she reached Trunks room she quickly knocked five times as she always did, and then sat to wait. A few minutes later Trunks came out wearing a pair of sweats and a black tanktop. Pan looked up and gave him an approving thumbs-up before standing and heading toward the front door. She threw on her jacket before they both walked out into the rain.

"So…" Trunks began. "You feeling any better?" Pan spun to face him and walked ahead of him backwards. "Uh-huh." She answered, smiling and shaking her head for emphasis. "I feel a lot better now. Arigato Trunks-kun." He smiled and moved up to lift Pan onto his shoulders. "Hey what are you doing?!" She yelled hysterically. "Put me down! I'm not a little girl!" Trunks shifted her to a comfortable position. "I know. I have to remind myself that often enough. Pan-chan's all grown up now huh?"

"Mmm…" Pan leaned down to rest against the top of Trunks' head. "I guess so."

"So does that mean I shouldn't call you Pan-chan anymore?"

"Maybe. There'll only be one person that I let call me that and if anyone else does I'll beat 'em to the ground!" Pan laughed and sat up straight, swinging her fist in the air seemingly as a threat to anyone who would dare to call her that.

Pan swung her leg over Trunks' shoulder and slid off his back. "So do you know what you're gonna write about yet?" He asked her and she move up alongside him. "Not yet. I'll just have to see."

The two of them continued down the street till a group of teenage guys got near them. "Oh look at her so sexy in her wet T-shirt!" One of them jeered as they walked by the two saiyans. Pan spun to glare at them along with Trunks. Instantly the group stopped and turned back. "You got a problem punk?!" One of them asked, stepping up to Trunks. "Yeah I do." he growled. "Oh? And whacha gonna do about it, huh?" The teen taunted. Trunks was about to send the guy into a nearby building when he heard a shriek behind him. Three of the guys had come around behind and were now attempting to 'play' with Pan. Trunks' ki flared and his hair shot up in a golden light…

@~@~@~@~@

"This is an excellent story Pan."

Pan thanked her teacher as she took her paper and left class. She quickly flew home and picked up the phone. As she talked to Trunks on the other line she glanced down at her paper.

A-

Only in Fairytales –by Pan Son

There was once a princess who wished only to spend the rest of her life with the 

handsome prince whom she had known her whole life. He was a noble man whom all the

women of the kingdom adored and the Princess feared that amidst all those women he would 

never see her for more than her role.

The Princess also feared what her father the king would say because the prince was not 

from their land. He had traveled from a distant kingdom and the King feared that the ways 

of the Prince would be harmful to the Princess.

Still the Princess continued to love the prince from afar. She did all she could to spend 

time with The Prince but it all seemed to be of no avail till one day when the kingdom was 

attacked. The Princess was taken captive by a man who wished to marry her and rule the 

throne.

The King's army did all they could to save the girl but they could not stand up to the 

strength of their enemy. Then within the midst of despair the Prince rode upon his mighty 

steed straight into the castle where the Princess was held. With all his strength he fought 

to rescue the girl and when the enemy was finally defeated he took the girl in his arms and 

promised to protect her forever.

"…"

"Well… I better get to sleep."

"Ok. Promise to read me your story one day?"

"Maybe… Goodnight."

"Goodnight Pan-chan."


End file.
